


Haldir and the King’s Daughter

by Calairiel_Malromiel



Series: House of Thranduil: Dribbles and Drabs [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bond-Mates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calairiel_Malromiel/pseuds/Calairiel_Malromiel
Summary: This is the tale of Haldir, the confirmed bachelor, and his downfall when he meets and falls for his Fair Feniel, the daughter of King Thranduil.This series contains one shot stand-alones in the House of Thranduil Universe and revolves around Thranduil and the peripheral characters in his life.These short stories will range from Thranduil's early life in Doriath all the way through to their final destination in Aman. Many of the stories will overlap and may not always be in chronological order.Be aware that unless you've read the House of Thranduil series you won't know most of the characters in these dribbles and drabs.





	Haldir and the King’s Daughter

Feniel Thrandruiliel was the third daughter of King Thranduil. She and her twin brother Fandir had been the last of the king’s children born in Ennor in the three hundredth and forty third year of the Fourth Age. They had silver blonde hair and blue-grey eyes and their names meant White Radiant One, as their coloring reminded their adar of his father, Oropher. Fennie and Fandi had two older brothers, Tamchon and Camben, or Tam and Cam and two older sisters, Amarthanel and Emerthenil, or Ammie and Emmie.

 

Though they had plenty of time and affection showered on them by their parents, it was Tam and Cam that had taken care of them the most as children and Fennie and Fandi adored them. It wasn’t that their older sisters didn’t care, but they had been courting and this had distracted them and so it was their brothers, who were closer to them in age, who had spent the most time with them.

 

There had been other kin in the Halls when the twins had been growing up. A second cousin to their adar and his grandsons. It was the grandsons who were courting their sisters and Fennie and Fandi got the impression that Tam and Cam didn’t altogether approve of them. Though their brothers were far too proper to ever say so. Fennie and Fandi were sure it was because of the prank war that was an ever present activity throughout the first century of their life.

 

When they were seventeen and still considered young children, they had gone swimming with Elladan and Elrohir and had jumped into the crystal clear water. When they had broke the surface they’d discovered to their horror that there had been dye in the pool.

 

“Fenni?” she heard her brother’s voice and turned to see his blue head bobbing just above the water.

 

“Fandi! You’re blue!” Fenni exclaimed. But at his pointed look, she brought up her own hand which was also bright blue. She looked over to Elladan and Elrohir and they too, were bright blue. Suddenly, the joy of the water had lost its appeal. She and her brother had exchanged a look and both had climbed out of the water and had run home.

 

They were almost back to their chambers to see if they could scrub it off, when they ran into Tam and Cam. They looked up at their brothers shocked faces and both of them promptly burst into tears. Their brothers gave them hugs and then walked them to see their adar. Tam rapped smartly on the study door and heard their adar’s voice bid him enter.

 

They walked their brother and sister into the study and at their adar’s questioning look stepped aside and pointed silently to their brother and sister.

 

Thranduil had taken one look and his face had gone livid. He stood up and walked to his children who looked miserably at him. He then closed his eyes and his glow began and then he touched them both upon their heads. The glow spread from his hands to the children and soon enough they looked as their normal selves, albeit wet. Then he went to one knee and held out his arms to them and they snuggled into his arms, for they needed his comfort. Sometimes only ada’s hugs could cure an ailment!

 

He then gave them each a kiss upon their brow and Tam and Cam took them off to their chambers so they could dry off and change their clothes. They would think of something else to cheer up their little brother and sister since their swim had been ruined.

 

When they had all met up Tam and Cam had taken Fennie and Fandi to a spot in the creek that they’d favored as elflings. There the Faery Folk liked to gather and Fenni and Fandi were happy as they liked the little creatures and the Faery Folk loved all children, but especially the king’s children for only the king’s offspring could see them.

 

Fenni and Fandi were even allowed to putter around in the water for a bit to cool down and the day hadn’t been a complete loss. Then they flopped down next to their brothers in happy exhaustion.

 

“Thank you for bringing us here, brothers. I thought this day was ruined and you fixed it for us.” Fandi said happily.

 

“Yes, I didn’t like being blue at all. Why do you suppose the grown ups keep playing these silly pranks. I find I don’t like it at all!” Fenni said in disapproval.

 

“I can’t say, little one. I find it all disruptive and not at all amusing.” Cam said in displeasure.

 

“Aye! Truly, this should have ended already. Nana and uncle said the brothers won and they said they didn’t want to play anymore. But those brothers _will_ keep it up!” Tam said in annoyance.

 

“Well, I wish they would stop. It makes it hard to like them when they behave as elflings.” Fandi said.

 

“That’s harsh, Fandi! _We_ are elflings and we don’t do such!” Fenni pouted.

 

“You are right, of course, little one.” Tam said, gently and at Fandi’s alarmed look said, “Nay, don’t look so. You said nothing wrong either, young ellon. It _is_ something a naughty elfling would do. But Fenni is right, because neither one of you are naughty!” Tam said with gentle humor.

 

“Well, they are only mildly naughty, but not very often. Pilfering blueberry tarts is about the worst of their mischief.” Cam said with a fond smile and went to tickle Fandi as Tam fell upon Fennie tickling both elflings to their delight as they squealed in laughter.

 

And so it turned out that the day would stick in their memory for their entire lifetime, but not as a bad day, nor a bad memory.

 

********************

 

As it turned out the dye had been placed there by their uncle at their mother’s behest in retaliation for another of the twins pranks that had ruined one of her favorite dresses. Their adar had left the brothers to fend for themselves for he blamed them for the continued foolery, as he called it. This displeased Ammie and Emmie as the Starlight Feast was coming up and it didn’t look like the stuff was coming out anytime soon. As it happened, it took a good three months to wear off.

 

But it had all finally been resolved, the foolery ended and their sisters had wed the brothers. She and Fandi had completed their studies and had decided that their life-path would be in the Healing Arts. She and Fandi had an uncanny ability to find the healing plants in their forest and to imbue them with the wholesome quality they needed to heal and cure the ailments of their people. They were also able to make them grow to enormous sizes, as though they had years of unhindered growth. This came in handy during the winter months when the plants were next to impossible to find.

 

But their time in Ennor was coming to an end and the people residing in the Greenwood had been leaving in dribbles and drabs for several yeni now. With fewer dangers and the eldar’s own healing gifts, there hadn’t been much call for those remaining to seek out Healers, so Fennie and her brother were left with fewer people to tend to. There were also very few children left that required tending to, as the childhood accidents all elflings were prone to, were few and far between.

 

When Fennie and Fandi were two hundred and fifty seven years old there came the day when their time there was done and they packed up the last of their people and made their way across Ennor and then across the sea. This was the first time the children of Thranduil had been outside their forest home and they enjoyed seeing the new lands. Not so enjoyable was seeing the filth and squalor in the lands inhabited by the second born.

 

This, their adar said, was why they were leaving. For it was the time of men and these lands were to be theirs now as the time of the eldar was now at an end. This left Fennie and Fandi feeling sorrow, for it seemed to them they had been born into a world that no longer wanted them.

 

But their naneth soothed them and told them they were going to a very nice place that was populated by a multitude of their people and they would find the greater joy there.

 

So it was that they came upon this new place that was the last bastion of the eldar and was not so much an echo of the past, but a bright beacon of what life had been like in the early days of Ennor and the eldar. They were met there by their elder brother, Legolas and their daeradar, Oropher and their father’s reunion with these two was joyous.

 

Shortly after they alit they were escorted to the shining city of Valimar and their parents and uncle met with the Belain there. Then they continued on their way without their uncle, but their naneth assured them he would find them soon as he had been bound to his fëa-mate.

 

They paused for a moment before they entered the forest and their adar restored and released the Onodrim to make their way as they would and the Ents made their way into the Forest and their Entwives went to the Pastures and they were glad, for they had found the spot they had long hoped for to please both their natures. A place where they were together and yet in the place they both loved the best.

 

Fenni didn’t think she would ever forget the look of gratitude and joy upon the face of the old Onod, Fangorn as he paused and slightly bowed to her parents and then made his way into the Forest.

 

Then they also entered the forest which seemed to sigh in welcome. Their brother and daeradar led them through the forest into a large glade they had prepared for them and they instantly fell in love with the place. For in their short time of travel they had discovered that there were many places of beauty and wonder, and some of desolation and despair, yet none called to them as their forest had.

 

But here all the trees were young, the offspring of their own trees in the Greenwood, as were all the flowers, plants and grasses. This spot had become an oasis of Ennor, the wildly youthful heart in the midst of an ancient and mighty forest in Aman.

 

**************************

 

They soon settled in and met all those who already had residence there, for they were the children and grandchildren of Legolas. Oropher and his wife were also there and then they saw the joy when their adar met his naneth for the very first time. And they could see from whom he’d received his fair visage.

 

Then it was that Oropher’s adar finally joined them, just as he’d predicted. For Elmo and Thala wished to be near their only son. They would never regret this decision, as they finally met their daerion Thranduil, and all of his children and their offspring. Their family had become very large and they could see that there were more on the way, for Ningloril, Thranduil’s bond-mate was expecting, as were two of their andaeriels.

 

Then they all settled into the homes prepared for them by their brother and went about exploring their new home. Fennie and Fandi went about to see what the forest offered in the way of healing plants and herbs and they found many that were unknown to them, but they could sense they were wholesome and of a healing quality.

 

And they made themselves at home within the Healing House that had been prepared for such use by their brother and they found it already stocked and they made themselves at home there, for this was their life-path and where they would spend most of their time.

 

Fenni didn’t realize it, but she had gained the attention of a certain former Marchwarden who had been dumdstruct at his first sight of her. For Haldir of Lothlorien didn’t think he’d ever seen a maiden so fair as Feniel Thranduiliel.

 

******************

 

Haldir Býronion had been in Aman since sailing with his brothers Orophin and Rúmil, when Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and two of the Ring Bearers had sailed at the end of the Third Age, six hundred years before. He had taken up residence in the village where the bond-mates of his brothers, his sisters-in-honor, had resided after sailing early in the Third Age.

 

Truth be told, once the darkness had been overthrown Haldir had felt a bit adrift. The yrch excursions had dwindled and faded, Dol Guldur had been thrown down and his Lord, Celeborn had gone into the Southern Reaches of the newly dubbed Eryn Lasgalen. Though when his Lady had announced her intention to sail with Lord Elrond, Haldir believed that Lord Celeborn hadn’t wished to remain in the place he’d dwelt in so long with his bond-mate, though he’d renamed the Southern Reaches East Lorien.

 

He and his brothers had talked it over and he’d found it was their dearest wish to join their bond-mates. Haldir could understand this. Haldir, himself, had a hope to see their parents once more. So it was, when Galadriel and Elrond had made ready to depart, the brothers had gone with them.

 

Once in Aman, his brothers had reacquainted themselves with their bond-mates and children and Haldir found himself at loose ends. _Now what?_ he thought. He’d been a warrior his whole life. It was close to a yeni later that Legolas had joined them there and Haldir could see he was in a poor state. Haldir would join him on hunts to provide their families with game, but Haldir could see that Legolas was rather in the same straits he, himself, was in. They both lacked a purpose.

 

For Legolas had been a warrior most of his life as well, though he be a prince of the Greenwood. They were both counted in the same generation as there were only a few centuries difference in their ages, Haldir being one of the elder of those as he was born in the seventy seventh year of the Third Age and therefore three hundred and forty two years the senior to Legolas. So when Legolas had made it known he wished to have the forest mapped out and the villages located within the forest, Haldir had offered up his services with all eagerness and relief. _Finally!_ A purpose! He didn’t even particularly care _why_ Legolas wanted this information. It was enough for Haldir that he did.

 

It was during these scouting forays that Haldir had, indeed, found his parents ensconced in a village within the forest. In joy they were reunited and Haldir had brought his brothers to see them and in Rúmil’s case, to meet and know them. And he had learned that Amdir had been re-embodied and was the Eldar of the village, having no wish for a crown. And his son, Amroth was also there with his Nimrodel and their children, grandchildren and so on and on. Haldir was glad of this news, for it had ever been a tragic story of their people.

 

It would be later that he would learn from Legolas, that the story of the tragedy of Amroth and Nimrodel had been a fanciful story put about by the adar of Legolas, who had helped the two escape Ennor and the crown. Haldir didn’t know how he felt about that, having had his whole life shaped by duty, but Legolas had told him that Amroth had taken the death of his adar hard. Haldir didn’t point out that Thranduil had also lost his father and hadn’t refused to take up the duty of kingship. But he kept his peace. For what did it matter now? 

 

And though the brothers had joy in the reunion with their parents, Býron and Calarel, it soon became clear that they had their own lives now and the brothers had been too changed by their time as warriors in Ennor to have the easy relationship with those who had lived in peace for most of their existence.

 

They simply had nothing in common but blood and kin relationships and it seemed their parents were uneasy in their company. This had annoyed Haldir a bit for it also meant Býron and Calarel had no wish to know their grandchildren and this did not sit well with him. So the brothers had left them to their lives and had gone on with the task at hand.

 

And when they had made the discovery of the enormous open glade, Legolas had then made known his intention of turning the glade into a meeting place. They then began the plantings there from the seeds and saplings Thranduil had been sending his son, and Haldir threw himself into the work with enthusiasm. When completed Haldir felt happy in a way he hadn’t for a long time. For this place felt right to him. A place that had the peace and tranquility that marked Aman with the wild beauty of Ennor.

 

After several Yeni had passed and the trees they’d planted had grown mighty it had come into Legolas’s heart to build the telain around the perimeter of the glade. This he came to the Lothlorien brothers for, as this had been their mode of living in that realm. So it was they had begun the building and Haldir had thrown himself into the building of the homes there and he poured all his skill, craft and love into them. When completed he felt a sense of satisfaction and contentment he hadn’t felt for a long while. Then they’d began to move into the homes and he was grateful that he was counted as kin and able to take up residence there himself to be near his brothers and their children.

 

Haldir was making his way towards the talan he had claimed for his own, when he came across an ellith, weeping softly by a tree just outside the glade. Sighing to himself, he went over to her, as he recognized her from his days in Lothlorien. If he recalled correctly, she was called Lúthwen.

 

In speaking with her he’d determined that she was still holding on to the biases that had afflicted their land in Lothlorien. He sighed, this ellith was silvan and was hesitating in following her heart all because she’d been taught that silvan shouldn't mix with sindar. What was worse, the ellon she’d become fond of was the grandson of Legolas and he was both sindar and silvan. Surely she could see that such was not an issue. Were they all not eldar?

 

“My lady, we are Silvan. For as long as I can remember we have been told not to mix with the Sindar. Yet both of my brothers wed directly into King Thranduil’s family. They didn’t care, which told me all I needed to know of their character. I believe our Lord and Lady were wrong not only in how they separated our people but in their judgement of King Thranduil, as well.” Haldir said so firmly, it shocked Lúthwen.

 

“I knew of your brothers bonding, though I did not go. I believe my parents disapproved.” Lúthwen said and then sighed, “I don’t know if they would approve of my regard for Alagon, who is also of that family.” she concluded.

 

“And what if he is your One? Do you wish to lose your only chance of happiness, my lady?” Haldir asked, raising a brow towards her. He offered her his hand and she accepted it, as he helped her to her feet.

 

“I thank you for your words, my lord. You have given me a lot to think about.” Lúthwen said hesitantly.

 

“I am happy if I have been able to give you comfort, my lady.” Haldir said, neutrally and watched her as she left.

 

He continued on his way, rolling his eyes at the continuance of beliefs that he’d found had only applied to those silvan living within Lothlorien. He didn’t know why this was, but sincerely hoped that those feelings and opinions would soon be left behind them forever.  

 

Since his brothers’ bonding with the granddaughters of Aran Thranduil, Haldir had found his own thinking to be rather treasonous towards his former Lord and Lady. The culturally enforced cast system had essentially made the Silvan second class citizens within their own ancestral home. Something he, himself had been born into and tolerated until his brothers had began courting the Sindar princesses. He’d tried to dissuade his brothers at the time, thinking the ellyth played with them and he had feared for them. That is until they’d not only been accepted by the king’s family, but welcomed.

 

For it was the king’s own arranged marriage and the subsequent scandal by that sinda ellith, a Lothlorien ellith, who had secretly bonded with another before wedding the king. She had then born him twins and then had absconded with the prince’s twin sister with her true bond-mate. This had forever changed the Woodland Realms view upon such matters. No more would there ever again be arranged marriages within the nobility there.

 

They had already been drifting away from this since their beginnings there, during Oropher's time, but some within the nobility had still practiced it. Thranduil’s disastrous marriage had been the final death knell for this last sindar tradition. Only finding one’s true bond-mate was of any consequence to them, for naught else mattered.

 

Haldir hadn’t known the true details of this at the time and had declined to perform the Betrothal and Binding Ceremonies, leaving such to the ellyths’ adar, Prince Legolas, giving way to what he perceived was the Prince’s superior rank. He hadn’t realized at the time that he, himself, was causing a scandal.

 

For those within the Woodland Realm adhered to Silvan customs in most of their dealings, and that included bindings. And it was Silvan custom that the adar of the groom who was to perform the betrothal and binding. Or in their case, since their adar had passed over to the Halls of Waiting, the Head of Household, and that was Haldir as eldest brother.

 

He’d forever regret that decision, for he hadn’t realized, himself, how corrupted their ruling sindar had made his nandor tribe’s view of themselves. But was it the sindar who had promulgated this? He didn’t think it had been this way under Amdir, another sinda of Doriath. The fact that Amdir was an Elder of a small village was telling.

 

Something had changed when Celeborn and Galadriel had come. And Haldir didn’t think it’d come from Celeborn and Haldir knew the noldor were notorious for this thinking. And Galadriel had been of those who had rebelled against the Belain. _Hmmm_

 

***********************

 

Haldir had felt at peace there and had contentment for awhile, but then had to think of what to do with himself. It was all very well to look after himself and fellowship with his kin, but he needed something to occupy himself. He and his brothers had agreed that forestry would have to be their calling, as they had been scouts and trackers in their life in Lothlorien besides being warriors. For what else were they trained to do?

 

Haldir had taken this a little further in that he’d found he’d enjoyed the building of the talain. So he had taken to gathering up the deadwood for a two-fold purpose of clearing it out and then repurposing it into pet building and crafting projects he set for himself. It was relaxing and as good as any way to pass his time. And time was all he had.

 

It felt as no time at all from the time they completed their work and took up residence that Legolas’s adar arrived with the last of the eldar of Ennor. Haldir and his brothers made ready to welcome these last newcomers and lent their aid where they could to settle those newly arrived.

 

Once the last Elvenking of Ennor was settled, as he and his family were the last of all to arrive, Haldir went back to his scouting and forestry labors. But it wasn’t long before he espied her. Thranduil’s own daughter! And felt himself lost. This confused him for he’d decided, while still quite young, to spend his life alone, as he felt it was not for him to have the joy of wife and children.

 

All his years he’d been in service to others, whether in the raising and training of his brothers, to the protection of his people in their lands. Haldir had never once given thought to his own needs as an ellon. And now confronted with the visage of this fair maiden, Haldir was unsure what to do. So he did nothing and chose to ignore his feelings. This might have worked for him if he’d lived anywhere else. But he lived in the newly dubbed Meren Glír…….and so did she.

 

************************

 

Haldir had been out in the forest when a strong wind had come up and a tree limb had come crashing down. Able to dodge out of the way, he still hadn’t escaped unscathed and was annoyed to discover that he’d injured his thigh which was bleeding profusely. He bandaged it as best he could, but realized he needed to get back to the glade quickly before he found himself in dire straights.

 

He was close to the glade-break on the West side, when Fenni was before him. She took one look at his injury and made to assist him. “Ai! My Lord! You are injured! I am a healer, please allow me to assist you!” she exclaimed, distressed.

 

Haldir did his best to try and dissuade her, “Nay, My Lady! I am fine. I just need to get me back to my talan so I can stitch up my leg. I pray you not distress yourself on my account.” Haldir said, trying not to panic in her presence.

 

What she did next confounded him. With a lift of her brow that reminded him disturbingly of her adar, she contemplated him and she suddenly called out, “Ohhh Fandiiiii!” and out of nowhere, her brother appeared, “Be a dear, won’t you?” she said sweetly to her brother and to Haldir's horror Fandir picked him up bridal-style as though he weighed no more than an elfling and carried him to the Healing House. This was no mean feat as Haldir was a large ellon. There the two had him out of his breeches and went to work on him professionally and impersonally.

 

Haldir was at a loss. Not shy, by any means, he still didn’t like being unclothed before the two. But even more astonishing to him was they did not stitch his leg after cleaning it. Rather, they cupped their hands over it and he felt a warm healing energy flow through him and when they were done it was as if the wound had never been. Feniel smiled at him and told him that Fandi would fix him right up and left them.

 

Fandir then went to a cupboard and pulled out a pair of breeches he thought would fit the former marchwarden and helped him collect himself, making sure there was no longer any hurt upon him and that he was, indeed, healed of his injury. Haldir dressed himself and assured him that he felt fit and ignored the raised brow from the ellon. _Eru! Did they all do that?_

 

“Are you sure? Because you said that same thing as you were bleeding out. It is no trouble for me to fix your leg if you still feel pain or stiffness.” Fandir said, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

 

Haldir, rolling his eyes, nonetheless, tried out his leg and found there was no more pain and looked in surprise at Fandir, “How?” he asked.

 

Fandi simply shrugged, “I know not, but it’s the gift my sister and I were given upon our birth. There are many such as us.” he said offhandedly.

 

“I assure you, my lord, tis not the common gift you think it. And I thank you for your gift to me. For though I hadn’t thought it a grievous wound, it surely would have slowed me down for longer than I would have tolerated.” he said in gratitude and self-deprecating humor. “I will return the breeches after I return home and can have these laundered.” Haldir said.

 

“Nay, keep them. We merely have them here for just such as this. For in our treatment of you we had to destroy that which you wore. It is only right that we replace what we took from you.” Fandir said with a smile.

 

“Then I thank you again, my lord. It seems you have put great thought into your craft and I, for one, am glad of it. Please convey my thanks to your sister.” Haldir said taking his leave.

 

“Of course, and I bid you a good day.” Fandi smiled.

 

*************************

 

It had been several months since the last of the eldar had come to Aman and in that short time life had become more interesting for those living in the Meren Taur, for it was the Forest of Oromë no more. And they now had a king, for Thranduil had been persuaded to take up the crown again.

 

The glade that was their home was now the Meren Glír for they had thought to make it a meeting place for their people during Feast times and Celebrations as it was in the very heart of the forest and therefore no one had to travel over long to reach it. And their people now had an identity, as well. Now they were the Meren Nimloth Gwaith

 

Haldir rather felt for the ellon, for he probably just wished to relax for a while, but knowing what that was like he also felt that this was Thranduil’s calling. Haldir just couldn’t see him doing anything else. And if anyone could make them into one people from the many that dwelt here, it was Thranduil.

 

Lord Elrond and his bond-mate, Celebrian had come for the birth of their grandchildren and at present seemed disinclined to leave. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had come, as well. Haldir had noted, with displeasure, that she had not changed when it came to whispering against Aran Thranduil, though those she was trying to influence seemed to heed her not. He’d also noticed that Galadriel’s constant murmurings weren’t making her popular with her family. They had begun to avoid her if they saw her in the vicinity. Almost, Haldir could pity her. Almost.

 

There had been other changes as well, for Thranduil’s bond-mate and his twin daughters had all given birth in a single evening and they now had six new elflings which made Haldir’s heart joyful, for they could be in a safe place all they liked, if there wasn’t new life there was no hope for the future, even for the Eldar. The king and his family had just provided them with a lot of hope!

 

After the birth of their grandchildren, Elrond and the Lady’s daughter, Celebrian, had decided to stay and had chosen a home on the East side and were now neighbors of his. And they looked uncommonly pleased about it. Elrond had made himself known to Feniel and Fandir and they seemed to have great joy in sharing their Healing Lore with one another.

 

There had also come the visit of the Periannath Ring Bearers, the Dwarf Gimli, Olórin and Aiwendil who all arrived to visit Legolas, Elrond and Galadriel. They were given accommodations and welcomed. Haldir remembered the dwarf and halfling from their brief time in Lothlorien. He was surprised they still lived, but in seeing the weariness in their eyes he had the feeling that they wouldn’t be with them for long. He knew this would hit Legolas hard.

 

One thing was for sure, the maia Aiwendil, or Wendil as those of the House of Thranduil called him, was going to be staying, for he, too, took a home on the East side and was now another neighbor of Haldir’s. Haldir found he liked the maia, much to his surprise.

 

It wasn’t long, perhaps a month or two, before Haldir had noticed a marked change in the Lady Galadriel and couldn’t be happier. It also looked as though she and Lord Celeborn were planning to stay in the Meren Glír and had taken up residence on the East Side. Haldir wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

 

Through Wendil, he’d learned that the ring she’d been using to protect Lothlorien for so long had also been making her ill and paranoid. It explained a lot. But more telling was the family of Thranduil expressed relief that she was well now. There were no hard feelings there. Haldir wasn’t sure he could have been so forgiving, for the people of the Greenwood had suffered as a direct result of the lady’s neglect. All because of a tainted ring.

 

Those who had come to visit had stayed several months with them in the Meren Glír, and then had announced they wished to take the Gift of Eru. So it was with a solemn heart that they had bid them farewell. Haldir hoped his friend would find his joy soon, for he liked Legolas. He was kin.

 

******************

 

Legolas was worried about his grandson and he’d not had a productive talk with his adar. He’d left, dejected, for he knew not what to do and came across Haldir and bid him good day. “Mae Govannen, Haldir. Have you settled in?” Legolas asked.

 

“Mae Govannen, Legolas. Aye, I have settled and I’m content. I have to say I’m astounded by the size of your family these days. Another sister and brother, as well as four nieces and nephews! Great is the blessings to your house!” Haldir said with humor.

 

“Aye!” Legolas laughed, “And two more on the way! Adar has beaten that noldor, Fëanor, for the number of offspring!”

 

“Indeed! Mayhap it will get your grandchildren up and find them their bond-mates now that every last eldar is in these lands. I confess I had thought your grandson, Alagon would wed the ellith, Lúthwen. But nothing came of it.” Haldir said.

 

“Ai! Yes! I recall that. He seemed quite taken with her and then it suddenly ceased. I wonder whatever happened with that.” Legolas said.

 

“I’m not sure, but I recall shortly after your father-in-honor arrived I found her weeping in the forest. I believe she feared the arrival of your adar and said unkind things to your grandson. I tried to tell her that she was mistaken, but I admit I never saw her again. Perhaps the falling out never was repaired.” Haldir shrugged, not really wishing to get involved but would have felt he was doing Legolas a disservice if he didn’t.

 

“Yes, I recall her. I used to have them work together for they seemed to have eyes for the other but were too shy to act upon it. The rest I left up to them. Thank you for telling me of this rift, Haldir.” Legolas said gratefully.

 

And Haldir went on his way, for he had hopes of seeing one of Legolas’s sisters, for every time he espied her his heart would flip within his breast and he thought this needed investigating. For purely academic purposes, of course!

 

******************

 

Haldir was out in the forest when he ran across Feniel. His first instinct was to about face and avoid her, because of the flip his heart would insist upon every time he saw her. But he took himself to task sternly and approached her.

 

“Mae Govannen, My Lady. What brings you into the forest this day?” Haldir said in greeting.

 

“Mae Govannen, My Lord. I am gathering healing herbs for the Healing House.” Fenni said, smiling.

 

“Is there any way I can assist you, My Lady?” Haldir asked courteously.

 

“That would be very kind of you, My Lord.” Fenni said warmly, and she bent down to one that looked as if it had just sprouted.

 

“Surely that one is too small to harvest as yet?” Haldir asked. He knew naught of healing herbs, but knew a young plant when he saw one. Then he watched in amazement as she put her hand over it and it began to rapidly grow. When she was done it looked several years old and she went about it clipping the portions that pleased her. She then held them out for him to take, which he did and placed them in the pouch he carried.

 

“Another of your gifts, My Lady?” he asked casually.

 

“Among others.” she answered chuckling.

 

“I see. I wanted to thank you for your efforts on my behalf when you and your brother healed my leg.” he said.

 

“Oh, think nothing of it, My Lord. I’m just glad we were there to lend you aid.” she said gently.

 

“Yes, you certainly did, though the way you went about it needs…….a bit more finesse.” he said with a smirk.

 

“Well, you looked as though you might put up some fuss and I didn’t think I had the time to argue with you. So I sicced my Fandi upon you. He’s quite useful, is my beloved brother!” she said impishly.

 

“Indeed.” Haldir murmured in agreement, as he watched her grow three more plants and clip what she wanted from them and hand the clippings to him.

 

“There! I think that’s enough for today. Would you please accompany me to the Healing House so we can transfer those clippings?” Fenni asked in a friendly fashion.

 

“It would be my pleasure, My Lady.” Haldir replied with a smile and followed her to the Healing House.

 

******************

 

Haldir had run across the Fair Feniel, for so had he dubbed her in his mind, several more times and each time he found his heart did that strange flip within his chest, but he found that what he enjoyed most was her company. She was so gentle and kind. A true healer. She soothed his fëa in a way that that was indescribable to him. He found himself yearning for her company almost all of the time. She’d even found her way into his reverie.

 

As they had gotten to know each other, they’d come to an arrangement where he would accompany her into the forest where his skills enabled her to find the herbs she needed for her craft. There were many little ones in the glade now and two more on the way. Haldir knew there would shortly be a real need for her skills.

 

Haldir had also noticed that he’d come under the scrutiny of Aran Thranduil. Apparently her adar had noticed the time the two spent together. He recalled his brothers telling the same such tales of when Legolas would look them over, seeing whether they were “up to snuff” as they put it, and worthy of his daughters.

 

They had eventually passed muster and they’d had Legolas’s blessings and permission to wed his daughters. It suddenly occurred to him that should things progress, it was Thranduil he would have to stand before. That thought gave him a queasy feeling. Few things had ever given Haldir pause. Nor was he given to fret or fear, but the thought of standing before that ellon might be one of them. _Eru!_

 

But at this moment Halder was doing his best to put thoughts of the Fair Feniel, from his thoughts. What was utmost in his mind at the moment was Legolas’s intention to organize a sort of announcement feast to introduce the babes to the people. Haldir suspected it was more to do with throwing his grandson together with the reticent ellith.

 

So it was that he was within the glade assisting with the placement of tables and benches for people to avail themselves. Haldir was pleased with the results and went to his home to make himself presentable. For he had it in his mind to approach the Fair Feniel to see if he had somewhat in common with her and if she felt the same, or if he should rather find a way to put her out of his mind. If the latter, he feared he would have to leave the glade. Just the thought of this brought a deep pain to his heart.

 

**********************

 

Once the festivities had began Haldir made his way to the Fair Feniel, for he had it in his mind that he would converse with her. Perhaps even declare himself to her, while praying she felt the same. So it was that he approached her and asked her to walk with him, his face breaking into a joyous smile as she agreed and off they went.

 

Unbeknownst to him, his brother Orophin observed this with smug satisfaction. For he had hope that such a union might bring a return of the smiling and happy ellon Haldir had been in his youth. The carefree and innocent ellon he’d been before the death of their parents had taken Haldir’s joy from him.

 

Haldir led the Fair Feniel to a small break and asked her to seat herself and he sat himself beside her.

 

“My Lady, we have been spending a great deal of time together and I have found your company to be most important to me. You are the kindest and most talented ellith I have ever come across and I ever seek to see your fair face wherever I go. Do I have hope that you might feel the same regard?” Haldir asked uncertainly.

 

“Aye, my Lord. You may have hope, for I do share your regard. I have found myself ever seeking yourself, as well. It would make me most happy to know that you wish to approach my adar.” she said shyly.

 

Haldir let out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding and grasped her hands to his breast and gazed lovingly into her eyes and felt joy to see the same in hers. And without their own volition they lips met and they knew they were meant for one another.

 

“I will approach you adar on the morrow, if that meets with your approval.” Haldir said.

 

“If you please, my Lord, approach him only to request our courtship. I know my adar. He will need some time to get used to the idea of us. Though I have a new sister, he still thinks of me as his baby girl.” Feniel asked, hoping this would meet with his approval.

 

“Aye, I can understand this. It will give us time to view each other in a new light, though I know my heart on the matter. Knowing you feel as I do eases my heart and I am content, my beloved lady.” Haldir said gently, and then, “Come let us go back to the feast before your adar notices our absence. I do not wish him to think I would dally with his daughter’s reputation.” he smiled. And they made their way back to the feast to enjoy themselves, relaxed with one another as they now knew they were of one mind and heart.

 

********************

 

Haldir made his way and approached King Thranduil and made his case to court his daughter, Feniel. Thranduil appeared taken aback by the request but could see no reason to deny the ellon’s request. He merely said he would need to speak with his daughter and he would give his decision then. Haldir bowed and withdrew, allowing matters to progress as they would, grateful his suit hadn’t been dismissed out of hand. Though, truth to tell, he would have been surprised should that have been the case, as this would have been out of character for the ellon he’d determined King Thranduil to be.

 

Thranduil did, indeed, speak with his daughter and found that yes, she had feelings for the ellon and wished to be courted by him. So it was that Thranduil summoned Haldir to him and gave his blessings to their courtship and had to make himself become used to the ellon for he knew it would only be a matter of time before he became his son-in-honor.

 

The thought crossed his mind and he wondered what it was about the brothers that seemed to attract the daughters of his house. Then he dismissed the thought, after all, his son had given his consent for his own daughters to wed this ellon’s brothers. They must be goodly sorts and Haldir had everything to do with the shaping of their characters. And his Fenni was no fool.

 

In the meantime, they needed to make ready for a Betrothal Feast, as the King’s andaerion had convinced his reluctant ellith to bind with him and he had let no grass grow under his feet and had approached her parents during the Announcement Feast.

 

Haldir escorted his Fair Feniel to the Betrothal Feast and had hopes that he would be attending his own before long. Though he understood that it was easier for adars to give their sons in binding than a daughter. Daughters generally left, but that wouldn’t be the case of his Fair Feniel. They would both remain where they were. She would merely be moving from her adar's home to his across the river.

 

In preparation for the day when his own binding would occur, he began extending and adding on to his talan. He had the help of his brothers and Legolas, who would become his brother-in-honor. And with that in mind, the brothers, Tam and Cam, also offered their services. Haldir wasn’t sure of their carpentry skill, but Tam and Cam had other skills that he found most useful.

 

For he found these brothers of his Fair Feniel also had the sort of abilities she and her brother had. But while Feniel and Fandir could make their healing plants grow at accelerated speed, these two could manipulate the large things of the forest. And that was most especially true with trees. Haldir was duly impressed when he'd lamented that if only his tree branch was in another location his carpentry plans would move along much swifter and to his amazement the brothers placed their hands upon the inconvenient limb and slowly directed it just where he wanted it.

 

So while they may not have been the most skilled in hammering or sawing, they were exceedingly useful and Haldir was grateful for their assistance. Indeed, he couldn’t have done half of what he wished if it hadn’t been for them. Haldir wondered what the other siblings were capable of.

 

**********************

 

Yule was a surprise to most in the Meren Glír, for it was also the Betrothal of Feniel’s brothers, Tam and Cam. The Fair Feniel had convinced Haldir to celebrate with her family, as she wished him to get used to them, though Haldir thought it the other way around, but her amused denial soon convinced him otherwise.

 

“Beloved, what makes you think they need to come to terms with you?” she asked with laughter in her voice.

 

“Well, I _am_ the outsider to them.” Haldir replied, with what he thought was perfect logic.

 

“Nay, beloved. They will care naught but that I am happy. You, on the other hand, may run screaming from us strange folk and leave me bereaved!” she smirked.

 

“I've never run screaming from anything." the former marchwarden replied, a bit insulted, and then "Besides, I would never leave you, my beloved. You are what keeps me awaking each morn.” he said and his Fair Feniel thought it was the sweetest words she’d ever heard from her serious, but beautiful Haldir.

 

So it was that he enjoyed their company and the private Betrothal Ceremony that took place. And had he not been prepared he might very well have thought twice about them, for these folk threw magic around like others breathed. It was as though they didn’t even notice what they were doing, t’wer that natural to them. Add two additional babies to the six that had already been born and they were fairly up to their ears in elflings. Haldir couldn’t recall seeing so many children in one household before!

 

And there was to be an additional celebration later on as they had invited the dwarves that had recently taken up residence in the Pelori to their southwest. Life here was certain to never be dull and Haldir, for one, was grateful for that. He’d experienced how dull life could be and these folks were rather lively! He actually felt rather blessed that he would be joining such active chaos. It seemed to perfectly suit his temperament. He suddenly felt relaxed and at ease with them and it showed and his quick reflexes kept many an elfling from pitching into one scrap or another. He didn't realize it, but this alone gained him instant approval from the large clan of Thranduil.

 

It was also at this Yule Celebration that Haldir had decided to approach the King and ask for his Fair Feniel’s hand. He found the King alone and asked if he had a moment to spare him and when Thranduil complied, he made his feeling known and requested his permission and blessings for his binding with his daughter.

 

Haldir saw a flash of amusement cross the king’s face and wondered if the king thought him a fool. Thranduil perceiving his thought immediately sought to reassure him.

 

“Nay, do not think it, young ellon. What you see is not directed towards yourself, specifically. It’s just that you somewhat remind me of my sons, Tam and Cam. I imagine Elder Anuben received just such a fine speech from them when they asked for the hands of his daughters.” Thranduil said gently, and it also crossed his mind if this wasn’t one of the reasons he was so attractive to his daughter, for Tam and Cam were Fenni and Fandi’s favorite siblings. He continued, “I already know my daughter’s heart on the matter and you have both my permission and blessings and I know you will make my dilthen gwen very happy. I wish you both many years of joy.” he said with a smile.

 

“Thank you, Aran Thranduil. You have made me the happiest ellon in Aman.” Haldir said, trying not to show his relief and joy.

 

“I would hope that now we are to be family you will address me as Adar-Thranduil in the future.” Thranduil said with candor.

 

The request surprised Haldir, though it shouldn’t have. If naught else, this family had been consistent with their dealings with all their peoples. “Thank you, Ar, uh, Adar-Thranduil, though you’ll forgive me if it takes me awhile to become used to such.” Haldir replied with a self-deprecating smile, before he took his leave.

 

*********************

 

Their Betrothal Ceremony took place a few weeks after Yule and Haldir would have liked to know how Thranduil had convinced his own adar Býron, to participate in it. Likewise, his naneth, Calarel, along with the king and queen were witnesses to the Betrothal.

 

He would later learn that Amdir was gwador to Thranduil’s adar, Oropher and it had been Oropher who had reached out to Amdir to persuade Býron and Calarel to participate in their only remaining unbonded son’s Betrothal Ceremony and Binding Ceremony.

 

This gave joy to Haldir only because it meant his parents would also meet the bond-mates to his brothers, as well as their children. It was about time Býron and Calarel met their grandchildren! But that was Hladir! Always putting others before himself.

 

And though Haldir was only concerned about his brothers and their families, Fennie was concerned about her ellon, Haldir. He had needs that he’d ignored for far too long, for his brothers and his duty to his people and realm, and it was time he started to heal. His adar performing his betrothal ceremony was just the first step as far as she was concerned.

 

**********************

 

It was six years before their son Himmion, which is Steadfast One, was born. He had silver blonde hair and blue eyes and was his father’s son. He was also a great joy to his parents.

 

Right before their son’s fifty first begetting day, Feniel broke the glad tidings to her bond-mate that they were expecting. This time they would be fraternal twin sons.

 

Haldir smiled, “So, we’ll have three sons?” he said in amusement. This somehow seemed right to him.

 

His Fair Feniel loved it when he smiled, for he had the cutest little dimple at the corner of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Adar/Ada - Father/Dad ** Naneth/Nana - Mother/Mom  
> Ellon/Ellyn - Male Elf/Male Elves, plural  
> Ellith/Ellyth - Female Elf/Female Elves, plural  
> Elfling - Young elf (child) ** Eldar - Elven Race  
> Tithen Pen - Little One  
> Dilthen gwen - Little Girl  
> Penneth - Young One  
> Yrch - Orc  
> Belain - Valar  
> Aran - King ** Bereth - Queen ** Ernil - Prince  
> Talan/Talain - Tree home/Tree homes, plural  
> Ion/Iel (also sel) - Son/Daughter  
> Ion nin - My son ** Iel nin - My daughter  
> Daerion nin - My grandson ** Daeriel nin - My granddaughter  
> Ionnig - My son ** Sellig - My daughter  
> Fëa/Fëar - Soul/Souls, plural  
> Fëa-mate - Soul-mate  
> Ennor - Middle Earth (also called Arda in Quenyan)  
> Daro - Stop ** Tolo - Come  
> Le Hannon - Thank You  
> Ai! - Ah! (exclamation)  
> Reverie - Rest (elven sleep)  
> Eru - Father Creator/God  
> Daeradar - Grandfather ** Daernaneth - Grandmother  
> Andaeradar - Great grandfather ** Andaernaneth - Great grandmother  
> Meren Taur - Joyous Wood (renamed Forest of Oromë)  
> Meren Glír - Joyous Song (Glade in the midst of Meren Taur)


End file.
